Flirty Birdy
by Starfire072302
Summary: Robin and Starfire go to pick up a pizza, but theres a flirty pizza girl there that Starfire is not very amused with. Bad things will happen if she doesn't back off! Find out what in this crappy oneshot i just wrote! ;D FLFF WARNING! (Severe RobRae bashing involved, and Terra is included ;D very breafly though!) ENJOY!


Well here ya go! random one shot! im out of ideas, so i made this fic! it's about another girl flirting with Robin and Starfire gets jealous! :3 it might stink so plz don't flame me! Here goes nothing!

* * *

The R-Cycle revved through Jump City with two teenage passengers mounted on it. One was a girl had long red hair and huge emerald-green eyes. The other was a boy with spiked back ebony black locks and who whore a mask so nobody could see his cerulean/aquamarine blue eyes.

Their names were Richard Grayson and Koriande'r. But their hero names were simply 'Robin' (the boy) and 'Starfire' (the girl). The two were on their way to pick up the pizza the titans were eating for dinner. The R-Cycle groaned to a halt in front of the pizza parlor. Robin dismounted his motorcycle and removed his helmet, soon followed by Starfire.

"We are here!" Said Starfire gleefully"

Robin grinned. "Yup! here we are!" he said.

The two teens went through the glass front doors and walked up to the front counter.

"Were here to pick up the half Pepperoni half cheese pizza that was ordered about 20 minutes ago" Robin said to the Girl at the desk.

"Ok" She said. "Ill give it to you... that is... for a kiss" she said, obviously trying to seduce him.

Starfire glared at her angrily.

"I don't have time for that... Amanda." said Robin reading her name tag, then swallowing a dry lump in his throat.

"Oh come on... just one little peck... not much... unless you want it to be..." She replied, walking two fingers up his chest.

By now, Starfire was getting quite angry.

"Oh, why not? not even for little old me? She asked, then fake sniffled.

"N-no..." he said. he thought for a moment. "Because... because... I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" He blurted.

"Oh really? Where is she?" She said, looking right past Starfire.

"Here!" Robin said. he pulled Starfire into his arms. She seemed quite shocked.

"Huh?" She asked him.

She looked down at his arms and then at him. she sighed contentedly and rested her head back on his chest, and the put her hands on his.

Amanda seemed disappointed. "Oh fine. Heres your dumb pizza. Now go" She said.

Robin let starfire out of his strong grip, muck to her disappointment, grabbed the pizza and walked outside. Starfire stayed and glared at Amanda.

"Stay... away... from... Robin!" Starfire growled before leaving the pizza parlor.

She met him outside and looked up at him.

"Girlfriend?" She asked him quizzically.

A blush spred across his cheeks. "We'll talk about it at the tower." He said.

With that, he pulled on his helmet, handed Starfire hers, and when they were both mounted, he took off, as fast as the speed limit would let him, away from the pizza parlor, and away from Amanda.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTITANS TOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When the arrived at the tower, Raven was reading, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games while Terra watched. he set the pizza on the table, and gestured Starfire to follow him. She did as her leader commanded and followed him to his bedroom. He Sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Girlfriend? Why did you refer to me as your 'Girlfriend'?" She wanted to know. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him quizzically.

"Uh... um... er... bla... I uh..." He stammered

"you what?" She asked.

_"Because i wish you were Star!" _He thought. How was he suppost to tell her he loved her? its not that easy!

"I don't know" He replied before he could stop himself. He cringed at her expression. Confusion and sadness.

"Then... I shall go..." He watched her turn around and float- no walk out his door. He heard sniffling as she walked away. He waited for a second, then slapped himself.

"WHY! WHO COULD I HAVE TOLD HER!" he screamed at him self.

He burst out of his door and into her room. heis heart shattered as he found her sobbing on her bed, face buried in her pillow. He sat down on the edge of her bed, hesitating as he put his hand on her shoulder. she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Star..." he muttered. he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I didn't mean it. there was a reason. That reason was that I wish you are my girlfriend. I'd die for you. You are the star that lights up my life. you're my personal star. When you came to earth... and I first say you... I knew there was something about you... i instantly fell in love with you. Im in love with you, Starfire. Nothing can and never will change that."

There was a silence. An awkward one. He lay down next to her and wrapped her into a tight hug. when he released her he pressed his soft but firm lips agenst hers. She melted into him and snaked her long thin arms around his neck, while he bound his strong arms around her tiny waste. It was pure bliss, and their lips fit together perfectly like two puzzle peaces. They moved in sync perfectly. Almost out of oxygen, Robin willed his lungs to hold on a little longer, so he wouldn't ruin this moment. he was out of breath, and he despised that. he pulled away, gasping for breath, while Starfire did the same.

"I... Love you... too... Robin" Starfire panted. "Am... I now your... Girlfriend"

He smiled at he lovingly "Yes.." he replied, him too panting.

"Good. 'Cuz i wanted you as my boyfriend. But I thought you loved Raven" She said sadly.

"No, no. Raven is like a sister to me. I could never fall in love with her! Starfire, I love _you _and ONLY you!" He replied.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Please... Kiss me again"

That was all he needed to hear.

* * *

There! One crappy oneshot finished! Hope you injoyed it! REVIEW! :D

- Starfire072302


End file.
